prydainfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Prydain locations
This article is a list of all the places in Prydain and Annuvin, including natural features, political divisions, villages and fortresses. Land of Prydain - Natural Features *Eagle Mountains - Range of black, snow-capped mountains in the north of Prydain. *Llawgadarn Mountains - High range in the northeast, north of the Free Commots. *Hills of Bran-Galedd - Uplands northeast of Annuvin. *Forest of Idris - Vast woodland in the west of Prydain, south of Annuvin. *The Great Avren River - The largest river in Prydain, gray and white, it curves southward and from east to west. *The River Ystrad - The central river in Prydain, east of Annuvin and west of the Hill Cantrevs. *The Small Avren - A stream flowing east of the Hill Cantrevs. *River Tevvyn - A turbulent, brown river in the west. *River Kynvael - River flowing south of Caer Dathyl. *The Black Lake - Lies in a valley within the most rugged region of the Eagle Mountains. *Lake of Llunet - Crystalline lake in the Llawgadarn range. *Lake Llew - A lake only mentioned, never visited or described. *Marshes of Morva - Bogs lying in the southwest. *Medwyn's Valley - A fertile vale in the foothills of the Eagle Mts. *Red Fallows- A barren wasteland southeast of Annuvin. *Isle of Mona - An Island west of the mainland. **Hills of Parys - Eroded uplands of Mona. **Alaw River - Fast river of northern Mona. Land of Prydain - Realms, Cantrevs, Villages and Caers *Hill Cantrevs - Uplands lying east of the River Ystrad and west of the Small Avren. *Valley Cantrevs- A broad lowland west of the River Ystrad with many cantrevs, including Cantrev Cadiffor. **Cantrev Cadiffor - The kingdom of Smoit in the Valley Cantrevs, its seat of power is Caer Cadarn. ***Caer Cadarn - The stone-walled fortress of King Smoit, replete with dungeons. ***Lord Gast's Fort - Timber palisaded fort, replete with meager feasting table and trove of mediocre treasures. ***Lord Goryon's Fort - Timber palisaded fort, replete with stables full of stolen horses. *The Free Commots - A land of small villages of lordless craftsmen and women in the southeast. *Eastern Strongholds - Cantrevs east of the Eagle Mountains and perhaps north of the Llawgadarn Mountains. *Northern Realms - A group of cantrevs north of Caer Dathyl, West of the Eastern Strongholds. **Fflewddur's Kingdom - The unnamed cantrev ruled by Fflewddur Fflam. *West Domains - Coastal cantrevs, home to King Pryderi and the House of Pwyll. *Caer Dathyl - A fortress and city in the Eagle Mountains of the north, the ruling seat of Prydain. *Caer Dallben - A small farm south of the Great Avren, owned by Dallben and farmed by Coll. *Isle of Mona - An Island west of the mainland. **Dinas Rhydnant - Port-town of Mona. **Caer Colur - Ancestral home of Princess Eilonwy's forebears, the House of Llyr. *The Kingdom of Tylwyth Teg - The land of the Fair Folk, it lies beneath The Black Lake. *Spiral Castle - The castle-on-a-mount founded by King Rhitta and later inhabited by Achren. *Oeth-Anoeth - A stronghold of Arawn, not far from Annuvin. Land of Annuvin *Annuvin - Arawn's western stronghold of evil, the Land of Death. *Dark Gate * Mount Dragon *Hall of Warriors *Arawn's Great Hall Category:Places Category:Realms of Prydain